Faded Light
by Bleeding Sins
Summary: Before Larva was a servant of Miyu. His last goodbyes to Garline before he goes off to challange the guardian. (yaoi, shounen ai, dont like that stuff then dont read it :p)


A.N. I think this is the first Vampire Princess Miyu yaoi story on fanfiction.net unless  
I haven't looked close enough. Ya never know, I might even start a trend. :p Anyways, this   
story contains yaoi but nothing too graphic. You don't like that kinda stuff then don't   
read it. Flames will only be laughed at and not replied to since I know thats all the  
flamers want so don't even bother. Now, if you like yaoi or stuff like that then read  
on and enjoy!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Faded Light  
  
  
iWe Western Shinma are proud people. If you can even call us people. One thing we are not, are monsters. No matter what humans think, we share this world with them. And they'll just have to live with this fact. But one person tries our patience, challenges our skill, and keeps us out of the human world.   
  
This Japanese guardian. . .  
  
I didn't want my closest friend, Larva, to go to the Eastern world. He wished to battle their guardian. I objected to the matter, thinking if she was such a bother then let her come here. I felt that something would go wrong.  
  
And something did. . .  
  
My name is Garline, and this is my story./i  
  
~*~  
  
I remembered it like it was yesterday. Or maybe just a few seconds ago. I had left my bedroom early in the morning and headed out to the docks. I could hear the music of Lilith's ocarina. I always loved the soft tune tunes she played. It reminded me of old times.  
  
Of course, sitting on the edge of the dock was Lilith. Her blonde pig-tails blew in the wind just like the ocean's waves. She was playing the same melody I've woken up to every morning for the past hundred years.  
  
She must have felt my presence. At that moment, Lilith stopped playing her ocarina and turned to me.  
  
She giggled then bowed, "Good morning, Garline. Your up early, as usual."  
  
"Your song woke me up, as usual." I mocked.  
  
She laughed again and tucked her ocarina away somewhere in her suit, "We need to make this day last, Garline." she explained, "This maybe the last time we see our friend."  
  
"Don't say that!" I snapped, causing Lilith to flinch back, "We will see him again. Larva will take over Japan and contact us after, so we can share his victory."  
  
Lilith sighed and looked away, "I'm still concerned."  
  
I calmed down and sighed as well, "Your not the only one my friend. I fear something awful is going to happen. But lets be strong. . . For him."  
  
Lilith nodded and pulled her ocarina back out. "Larva is coming." she whispered, "Lets act casual." she began playing that same tune again.  
  
I sighed and turned to the handsome Shinma walking up from behind. "Larva, old friend." I greeted, "Come to enjoy Lilith's song?"  
  
Larva's lip curved upward a bit, forming a sarcastic smirk, "Nice try, Garline. I know you two were talking about me. From the look on Lilith's face and how quickly you turned around. What is going on?"  
  
I turned to Lilith, though I knew she wouldn't bother explaining. She just kept her eyes closed and continued playing.  
  
I sighed, noting that Lilith's song was becoming lament. We were both in sorrow by just seeing our old friend, knowing he'd go away. "We are still grieving about your going away. That's all."  
  
"I see." Larva nodded. He understood perfectly, which didn't surprise me in the least. But I noticed he felt annoyed by us. "Garline, you know I must do this. You of all people should understand. This is my destiny."  
  
I smiled and returned the nod, "Yes, my friend, I understand quite well. I understand that you can't escape destiny nor ignore it. Though I'm hoping you'll stay here until tonight."  
  
"Of course I will." Larva answered, his smirk turning into a friendly smile, "I won't leave 'till midnight. How does that sound?"  
  
Before I could answer, Lilith stopped playing her ocarina and gasped. "Great!" she squealed. She ran up to Larva and hugged him, "There's no need to rush. Larva, stay as long as you wish!"  
  
I growled as I watched the two embrace each other. I hated it when that woman was all over him. I thought she was well mannered and refined. But right now, she was in a girlish frenzy. Larva just laughed and picked up Lilith, spinning her around once. Lilith giggled and still kept hold of him. The two kept this up until they noticed how silent I was being.  
  
"Garline, is something wrong?" Larva asked me, letting go of Lilith.   
  
I looked out into the ocean and let the breeze cool my face for a moment. Larva waited until I finally looked back at him. "Your leaving, Larva. That's the only thing that's wrong. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was planning on leaving about an hour ago. I decided to stay longer just for you, Garline. What else do you want from me?" he sounded a bit angry.  
  
Lilith gasped and turned to Larva. She had caught what Larva said as well. He was staying longer for me. Not her. Not anyone. Just me…  
  
I couldn't stay speechless for long. After finding the right words, they came in a nervous clutter. "I'm grateful for that! Its just…It will be strange without you."  
  
Lilith had a look of jealousy in her eyes. She groaned and approached me, "Look Garline, how many times does Larva have to explain this? He wants to go. Its destiny."  
  
I growled and gave her the look that she feared. Lilith stepped back and I continued speaking to Larva, "I see there is no way you would reconsider."  
  
"I can't. I do appreciate what your trying to do for me, Garline. Its not like I'll be gone forever." Larva responded, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"It feels that way."  
  
Larva nodded, "We'll discuss more tonight. For now, I haven't gotten to hear the full song from Lilith's ocarina this morning."  
  
Lilith smiled and granted Larva his wish. She placed the ocarina to her lips and started her morning melody all over again.  
  
~*~  
  
The morning melody to Lilith's ocarina turned into the evening festival type music. There was shinma all over the room, dancing to her hard music. Every one of them not aware that this was a going away party. They were all just here for the alchohol and the entertainment. Each of them were drunk, even though I had no room to talk.  
  
My hair was dripping with sweat and my face was becoming pale. I could contain myself, but it was becoming difficult. I lifted my glass up with Larva's and we toasted for the sixth time.  
  
I laughed and started rambling on about some neat looking ghost ship I had found off the coast of Puerto Rico. I knew my words were coming out in slurs, but Larva could still understand me perfectly.  
  
He just smiled, nodded, and best of all, he listened.  
  
I felt like a fool. A complete idiot. Here I was, pouring glass after glass of wine and he has had only what? Two glasses? I've never gotten drunk in my life until now. I guess I thought I could wash away all this depression. I was just waiting for Larva to invite me to come with him. But, alas, my old friend never did. He wanted to be alone on this one.  
  
I still ask myself why… What did I do to deserve this?…  
  
"Come on, old friend. I think its time you went to rest." Larva suggested, getting up from the booth we were sitting at.  
  
I starred up at him. He was tall from my sitting view… Yes, I'm drunk. I'm even thinking drunk. "Rest? I don't need any rest!" I protested, "This is your party and I want to be here through the whole thing."  
  
"That's very kind of you, Garline. But your as drunk as a…" he looked around the room, "Well, not near as drunk as them." he pointed to the shinma behind us, "Please Garline. I'm not even staying through the whole thing."  
  
I still kept looking up at him. My mind was clearing from just starring at him. I finally nodded and let Larva help me up. With my arm being supported by his shoulder, Larva led me into my bedroom.  
  
This was the night I wouldn't forget…  
  
I felt Lilith's jealous eyes watching us leave the room. But she wasn't a poor sport. She shrugged and continued playing.  
  
~*~  
  
I stumbled into my bedroom and fell into the bed. The red silk sheets making a whisper sound as I lay in them.   
  
I watched Larva shut my door and make his way to my bed. He stopped beside it and stood there. He starred down at me with an emotionless expression, and I starred back. I starred with the same expression.  
  
"Garline," he whispered my name. That name I hear everyday. It never sounded so sweet. To hear him whisper my name again…  
  
"Yes Larva?" I answered in a whisper as well.  
  
"I wish you could come with me. But I know you understand why you can't. So I have no need to explain, correct?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I want you to know this won't be our last meeting."  
  
I gulped and sat up on the edge of the bed. "I feel that we won't see each other for the longest time, my friend."  
  
"Garline," he muttered my name again, "You sound so weak. Do I really mean that much to you? Or is the alchohol making you this way?"  
  
"It is not the alchohol nor am I weak." I argued, my voice still remaining calm, "You say you understand but you don't! You don't understand what I feel for you. You don't understand how much it pains me to see you going."  
  
My words caused Larva's scarlet eyes to widen. He dropped to the floor and looked up at me. It took him awhile to find his words while I was left in embarassment.   
  
"I see it is not the alchohol talking." he finally said, "I respect your truthfullness."  
  
"That's not the response I want, Larva." I growled, grabbing my friend by the cloak and pulling him up to eye level, "Tell me! Tell me that I am foolish for loving a shinma like you! Or tell me you feel the same! Just tell me now or leave me to grieve!"  
  
Larva stayed calm and gently released himself from my clutch. He took my hand and helped me to my feet. Again, we starred at each other.  
  
"You are my friend, Garline." he whispered, as if we were in a crowded room and he didn't want anyone to hear. "But you are more than a friend to me. You are apart of my life. You are the light of the sea. And it'll be your light that will guide me back home."  
  
I heaved a heavy sigh. I haven't cried for hundreds of years and yet I found myself trying to hold back the tears that needed to escape. Larva didn't tell me in the exact words that he needed me. But I understood. I always understood him.  
  
I noticed that his pale hand was still holding onto mine. I gave it a light squeeze and at the moment, Larva pulled his face closer to me and brushed his lips to mine. I was left in shock, my eyes still opened as I felt this man's smooth lips kiss mine. They felt like rose petals. Soft and silk. Just like the bed sheets…  
  
I finally realized that my closest and my dearest friend was kissing me! And all I was doing was standing there. So, I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. That's when I felt my body go faint. This was the most ecstatic night of my life!  
  
But it was only the beginning…  
  
Larva pulled away from me and grasped my shoulders. I starred into his scarlet eyes and let him take me into the ruffles of the bed sheets.  
  
I felt so warm right then. With my body being comforted by the sheets and my friend wrapping his arms around my body. His lips had left mine and were drifting around my cheeks, ear, my neck and collarbone. I also felt his fingers entangle into my hair and brushing through the strands softly.   
  
A sigh of ecstasy escaped my lips as I began to run my own hands down my friend's cloak, across his face and through his hair…  
  
"Larva…" I groaned, meeting his lips again, "Please don't leave me…"  
  
His lips brushed against my ear and his breathing tickled me, "I will never leave you old friend. Never…"  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up breathing heavily. I sat up quickly and looked around. "Where is he?…" I whispered, looking around the room fearfully. Sweat was dripping off my hair and face again and the sheets were wet with sweat as well.  
  
I still kept looking around the room, remembering the previous events that happened just a few hours ago. Then it hit me…  
  
Midnight!  
  
I jumped from the bed and realized my clothes were in a sweaty pile by the bed. I pulled my hair out of its now messy ponytail and grabbed a robe. Wrapping it around me, I ran outside to the docks as fast as I could.  
  
There he was, fully clothed and saying his goodbyes to Lilith. She was playing a farewell song for him.  
  
"Larva!!" I cried.  
  
Lilith stopped playing and the two turned to me. Larva looked as surprised as Lilith did. I didn't care. I ran up to Larva and grasped his shoulders tightly.  
  
"Did you think you could leave without saying goodbye?!" I sobbed, burying my face into his cloak.  
  
"Garline…" Larva whispered, bringing a hand to my head and pulling my face up. He looked down at me and I saw his own tears that he tried to hold back.  
  
"Never…" He whispered, leaning down and kissing me tenderly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. It was a passionate kiss, one I'd never forget.  
  
Just like I'd never forget the sad moment, Larva had stepped onto the ship and disappeared into the fog…  
  
~*~  
  
Now I only feel pain, as I stand in a bloody heep being embraced by my long lost friend. I can barely stutter the words, "Why?…"  
  
"Didn't Barrow tell you? Your friend is dead." Larva answered, his voice now sounding cold and absent.  
  
"I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it!" I managed to say.  
  
"Well you should." Larva answered, still sounding cold. "I died on that day… But with Miyu's blood I was reborn." he explained, telling me the story of the guardian he was suppose to kill.  
  
Now the two are one! Impossible!…  
  
"When she wishes, I will end her life." Larva concluded, "Until then, I will let no one harm her. Not even the one I call friend."  
  
I smiled weakly, feeling death coming close, "Then you still consider me a friend?"  
  
"Garline… You, who are called Light of the Sea, I shall never forget."   
  
Those were the last words I heard from him. My body slowly became limp and I fell to the floor, accepting my fate. Accepting my friend's fate…  
  
  
The End  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Questions, comments, e-mail Mystina: beautifuldreamer_007@hotmail.com  
  
Please tell me what you  
think but please no flames! ^_^' I mean, your only proving  
yourself dumb if you call my fic dumb. Cuz if you say my fic is  
dumb then your dumb for reading it. Understand? *laughs  
nervously* And I'm sorry if there were any OOC's. Tell me where  
at ya saw it and I'll be sure and fix that.. 


End file.
